Heart Decisions
by Robby Swan
Summary: "... Se eu pudesse escolher você ficaria, mas eu lhe dei meu coração e ele é seu para quebrá-lo..." - Into The Dark - James Blunt.


Algumas risadas foram ouvidas no bar.

Quatro conhecidos, quatro amigos.

Eles bebiam após um caso difícil que ganharam, um caso em que as duas firmas trabalharam lado a lado.

Will, Cary, Diane e Alicia.

Os quatro resolveram tirar um momento para relaxar, fazer uma pausa.

O assunto da conversa não era específico, ia correndo entre os casos até coisas mais simples, como drinks.

Era um, não tão típico, momento de descontração em grupo.

A mesa do grupo estava localizada próxima a janela do bar, recebendo pouca luz, a iluminação de tom alaranjado como Whisky, dava um típico clima de bar.

Will e Alicia sentaram-se lado a lado, com as costas para a janela, enquanto Diane e Cary tinham vista para a rua.

Foi quando tudo aconteceu.

A luz dos faróis do carro, que acelerava na direção do bar, chamou a atenção de Diane e Cary, fazendo-os levantar de suas cadeiras num pulo.

O jovem loiro gritou, na vã tentativa de alertar os amigos:

- Watch out!

Em um segundo, o veículo desgovernado quebrou o vidro invadindo o bar, acertando tudo o que estivesse em seu caminho.

**xxx**

O jovem rapaz entrou no hospital apressado, ofegante, acompanhado da namorada. Ele suava frio, uma possibilidade o assombrando, suas mãos, levemente, tremiam.

Preocupado, ele correu até a recepção.

- Hey, moça, eu preciso saber da minha mãe, ela deu entrada na emergência agora há pouco. Morena, olhos castanhos, branca... – tentou o jovem, o coração saltando no peito.

A recepcionista consentiu, voltou seu olhar para o computador.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou

- Zachary Florrick. – respondeu o rapaz.

- Okay, sua mãe está sendo examinada, ainda não está num quarto, quanto aos que estavam com ela também estão na mesma. – explicou a moça, calmamente. – Quando houver alguma novidade, eu peço para uma enfermeira avisar você, okay? Por hora, recomendo que sente um pouco, beba um copo de água e tente se acalmar.

Zach consentiu, agradeceu a moça e caminhou para o sofá mais próximo.

A jovem o acompanhou e sentou ao seu lado, então lhe tocou o ombro.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Zach. – falou.

O garoto fitou a namorada, nada naquele momento de medo seria melhor que o apoio. Ele a abraçou.

- Thanks, Marissa. – falou.

A jovem sorriu, então, separou-se dele.

- Dê-me seu celular. – ela estendeu a mão. – Vou avisar seu pai, já que sua mãe colocou você em primeiro no caso de emergência.

- Por causa do carro, ela sabe que papai fica ocupado.

O rapaz entregou o celular a Marissa.

**xxx**

- Where's mom? – a voz tensa e preocupada de Grace fez Marissa e Zach a fitarem.

Peter chegou logo atrás da filha, preocupado.

- Ninguém sabe o que houve com ela, já falei com a vovó, ela e o tio Owen estão vindo. – falou Zach.

- Marissa, o que houve? – questionou Eli chegando.

- Alicia sofreu um acidente. – murmurou Peter.

Eli foi pego de surpresa, havia usado o GPS para achar a filha, pois essa não atendia o celular.

Não demorou para que Kalinda, Owen e Veronica chegassem, seguidos de Kurt.

- Onde ela está? – questionou Veronica preocupada.

- Ainda não sabemos. – falou Marissa Gold.

O grupo teve sua atenção atraída para um médico e uma enfermeira que se aproximaram.

- Boa noite a todos, sou o Dr. Robert Wilson, essa é a enfermeira Brenda. – falou o médico. – Bom, estou responsável pelos pacientes Cary Agos, Diane Lockhart, Will Gardner e Alicia–.

Zach levantou do sofá, sem deixar o médico terminar.

O Dr. Wilson, percebendo o nervosismo do grupo, resolveu que não era de interesse algum prolongar aquela tensão.

- Bom, quanto a Mrs. Lockhart. – começou o médico, Kurt aproximou-se – Ela está bem, só teve alguns cortes leves, os que quiserem vê-la e só acompanhar a enfermeira Brenda.

Kurt acompanhou a enfermeira para a emergência.

- Quanto ao Mr. Agos-. – o Dr. Robert foi interrompido pelo próprio Cary chegando à sala de espera com o braço na tipoia, por sinal, quebrado, o advogado caminhou e parou ao lado de Kalinda.

- E Will e Alicia? – perguntou a investigadora ao médico.

O Dr. Roberts respirou fundo.

- O Mr. Gardner sofreu cortes médios, tem alguns hematomas e está inconsciente. Quanto a moça... Ela está com cortes leves, mas nossa preocupação maior é o coração. – contou o médico.

O grupo foi pego de surpresa.

- O que há com o coração dela? – perguntou Owen confuso.

- O órgão está fragilizado pelo acidente. Ela vai precisar de transplante nas próximas cinco horas, do contrário não há nada que possamos fazer.

Grace deu um grito abafado de dor, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Peter abraçou a filha apertado.

- O meu coração não é compatível? – questionou Veronica, num típico impulso materno.

- Entendo sua atitude, senhora, mas nós checamos o DNA da paciente e, por mais estranho que parece, nenhum parente é compatível. A melhor chance é a lista de espera.

Todos se entreolharam tensos.

**xxx**

Sua cabeça incomodava um pouco, ele abriu os castanhos olhos e olhou em volta, tentando descobrir onde estava.

- Alicia... – foi tudo o que lhe saiu dos lábios, quando viu, na maca ao lado a advogada ligada a um aparelho.

Levantou-se e caminhou até ela, ignorando qualquer coisa que o impedisse.

- Ah, Mr. Gardner, não pode levantar. – falou uma enfermeira.

Ele não olhou para a moça, seu olhar estava fixo em Alicia.

- Eu vou chamar o Dr. Wilson. – falou a moça.

Will observava Alicia, quieto. Havia algo errado. A máquina ligada a ela o incomodava. Seus batimentos pareciam estáveis, mas, novamente, a máquina mostrava que o problema existia.

O Dr. Wilson chegou.

- Mr. Gardner, é melhor voltar para sua cama. – disse o médico.

Will demorou um pouco, antes de tirar o olhar da morena e fitar o homem de jaleco, consentiu e deitou na cama.

- Como se sente? – perguntou o médico.

- Bem. – respondeu o advogado, então fitou Alicia – O que há com ela?

O doutor olhou na direção da advogada.

- A sua colega sofreu um dano grave no coração, sem um transplante ela só tem mais quatro horas.

Will fitou o médico, surpreso, então olhou para Alicia, estendeu a mão, segurou a dela e acariciou.

- Quais são as chances dela com o transplante? – perguntou, sentindo um nó na garganta.

- 95%, há 5% de chance de rejeição do órgão. – respondeu o médico.

O advogado analisou a morena.

- É uma boa chance. – ele levantou, aproximou-se dela, tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho, acariciando-a, observou seu rosto, afastou um pouco de cabelo que caia na testa dela, então a beijou ali.

Seu peito ardia com o pensamento da morte dela e ele não conseguiu conter lágrimas, encostou sua testa na dela.

_- I'm sorry, Alicia. I'm so sorry._ – murmurou, então virou para o médico. – Eu sei como salvá-la.

**xxx**

Levou alguns instantes para que ela se acostumasse com a iluminação do ambiente, lentamente, abriu os olhos e viu Zach e Grace.

- Mãe. – falou o rapaz abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Mãe! – falou Grace.

Logo os dois a abraçavam, Alicia retribuiu com carinho.

- Hey. – falou, abriu os olhos e viu Peter, Kalinda, Owen e Veronica.

- Alicia. – falou Peter.

Kalinda fitou a amiga com um sorriso.

Alicia sorriu de volta.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a advogada sem muito entender.

- Você, Will, Cary e Diane sofreram um acidente no bar. – falou Kalinda. – Um carro invadiu o bar onde estavam e, de todos, você foi a mais afetada.

- Como estão todos? – perguntou Alicia com uma ponta de preocupação.

- Cary quebrou um braço, Diane só se arranhou e Will estava inconsciente, mas, como eu disse, você estava na pior.

- O que houve comigo?

- Seu coração não aguentou o acidente. – falou Veronica.

Alicia foi pega de surpresa.

- O que...? – tentou a advogada.

- Transplante. – falou Zach.

- Ah... – a morena consentiu, então viu lá fora do quarto, Kurt, Diane, Cary, Eli e Marissa, esses acenaram para ela, felizes por vê-la bem.

Alicia acenou de volta.

O clima parecia leve, até uma ausência ser percebida pela morena.

- Onde está Will?

Ela fez a pergunta mais difícil de responder, o grupo calou-se, os sorrisos sumiram e a maioria fitou o chão.

A advogada viu-se desconfiada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

- Alicia... – tentou Peter.

- Peter, quieto! – ela cortou começando a demonstrar raiva. Por que ninguém respondia? Aquela era uma pergunta simples.

- Sis... – murmurou Owen, ganhando a atenção da irmã, esse gesticulou para o peito dela.

A advogada, sem entender, fitou seu peito e viu, entre seus seios, uma cicatriz. A cicatriz do transplante.

Ela respirou fundo e a resposta que ninguém queria lhe dar apareceu clara e óbvia.

Ela ergueu o olhar para o irmão.

Will não estava ali porque tinha uma cicatriz igual à dela em seu peito.

Não estava ali porque deu a ela o que já a pertencia há muito tempo.

**_Seu coração._**

Os olhos dela inundados buscavam um traço de mentira no rosto daqueles ali presentes, mas, se existia tal traço, ela não encontrou, fitou seu irmão.

- Owen... – ela murmurou, a voz embargada, então voltou seu olhar para as mãos em seu colo.

O grupo deixou os irmãos sozinhos.

O loiro sentou na cama, perto da morena e a abraçou, permitindo que Alicia chorasse em seu ombro, logo ela soluçava.

- Owen... O Will...

- Shh... Tudo bem, sis... Tudo bem...

Não.

Nada estava bem.

Sua garganta estava fechada por um nó.

Seu peito ardia.

E Will... Estava morto.

Ela soluçou nos ombros do irmão.

**xxx**

Seu olhar caiu sobre o corpo pálido e frio de seu amigo, ex-chefe, ex-amante... _Seu_ Will.

Após insistência de sua parte, Alicia conseguiu ir ao necrotério vê-lo.

A marca no peito dele era igual a sua, seu rosto calmo e ela acariciou-lhe a cabeça, tocando-lhe os castanhos fios de cabelo.

Com mais atenção, a morena percebeu que ele segurava algo na mão esquerda.

Ela pegou e viu tratar-se de um bilhete, no papel poucas palavras, escritas a uma conhecida caligrafia.

Escrito única e exclusivamente para ela.

_"Hey, Alicia,_

_I just wanted to say_

_I love you, I've probably loved you ever since Georgetown._

_Não sei se me odeia por isso, mas... Eu simplesmente dei o que já era seu._

_I really love you,_

_Fique bem,_

_Will"_

As lágrimas correram pelo rosto dela, essa tocou o peito, sentindo o coração bater sob seus dedos.

Estava viva graças a ele.

Por causa dele ainda respirava, ainda podia ficar com seus filhos... Ainda podia viver.

Num gesto de amor ele deu a ela o que precisava para viver, seu coração.

Mas lhe tirou o que ela tinha de precioso, sua simples existência.

- I love you too, baby. I love you, Will.

**xxx**

_"... If I could choose I would have you to stay, but I gave my heart to you and it's yours to break..." – Into The Dark – James Blunt._


End file.
